


Glimadora Oneshots

by LitPit9000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, Lesbians, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hAROLD-, idk - Freeform, lol I don’t know how to tag, oneshots, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitPit9000/pseuds/LitPit9000
Summary: Just some Glimadora OneshotsYou can suggest in the comments if you want anythingI will do AUs, nsfw, fluff, not too much angst, and if it isn’t on this list then just ask





	1. Confused Feelings

Glimmer POV

I lie awake in my bed, restless. My sleep schedule had always been messed up, but now that I had a crush, it was terrible. Every night, when I closed my eyes, all I could think about was her. The way her blonde hair flows when she's in battle, the sparkle in her eyes when we go to festivals, and that isn't even mentioning when she turned into the ancient warrior, She-Ra. The only word to describe her like that was, well, hot. 

I let out an exasperated sigh as I rolled over, putting my pillow over my head. Her cute little smiley face wouldn't leave my thoughts alone, and like I had done several times, I slightly lifted the pillow to see my clock. ‘3:10 A.M., great. Looks like I'll just pull an all-nighter, or maybe I'll be able to sleep’. Sitting up, I ruffle my already messy hair, sending sparkles flying everywhere. They were more than usual, mainly because of my crush thoughts, but they flew freely around me until they dispersed into thin air. 

Suddenly, I hear the slight creak my bedroom door makes. Terror strikes through me as possible scenarios play through my head. But I eventually work up the courage to look down from my, thankfully, high floating bed. The room was fairly dark, especially since I turned off my string fairy lights a couple hours ago, but I could make out a shadow that went to my doorway, and soon to my step platforms. Upon closer inspection, I saw signature blonde hair, a long sleeved white shirt, and the glistening of tears. It was Adora.

Teleporting as fast as I could, I made my way down to her, wrapped my arms around her, and got back up to my bed. Even when we made it back up, I didn't let go of her, and she ended up wrapping her arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder. ‘Must be another bad nightmare, and I don't think they've ever been this bad. But, she is really soft, not to mention warm. Ugh, focus Glimmer, she needs your help!’ After snapping myself out of my gay thoughts, I let her steady her breathing before thinking about asking her anything. 

"I-I thought I l-l-lost y-you Glimmer. I w-was so scared.." She only hugged me tighter, nuzzling her head into me even more. I, admittedly, blushed at this action, but I knew I had to keep it together. For her sake. "Shh, it's ok....it was only a nightmare. I'm right here, see?" I push her back, letting her look at me. She gave a light smile, warming my heart to no end. I took my hand and began wiping her tears away from her face, my palms on her cheeks. In her eyes, I could see a little shimmer, though I soon realizing that I was letting off so many sparkles, that I might as well have been a walking night light. 

Through sniffles, Adora began to giggle at me, making my face grow red out of embarrassment. I try to shoo them away, but nothing was working. I just ran a hand through my hair and gave up, giving out a breath filled laugh. ‘Her laugh is amazing...’ After we were finished laughing, I decided it would be best to ask her about the dream, since it always seemed to help her in times like this. "So, you ok to tell me what happened in this dream?" 

Her smile turned into a fine line that went across her face, making the happy atmosphere shift. She moved uncomfortably, looking down at her fidgeting hands. "Well, it started with me, you, Bow, and the rest of the princesses just hanging out. Then the horde came. They took everybody, well, everybody except y-you. Then Catra came out, and went next to you. T-then she...s-she...." More tears formed in her eyes as she latched onto me once again. Though not crying as much, I could still hear her breath hitch as her back went up and down. One of my hands made circles on her back, while the other stroked her hair. I admired how soft it was, and how well kept she had it. 

Feeling Adora pull back from this long, warm hug, I looked at her. She looked away, her face slightly pink. "W-well, I'm glad y-you're ok, I don't know what I would do if you were g-gone." This genuine words would never leave my mind, just knowing that she cared about me this much was amazing. "Heh, it's happening again..." She was now rubbing her face, with a hand on her stomach. This worried me, thinking that something bad going on once again. 

"What's wrong Adora?" I put a hand on hers, the one on her face. She moved it slightly, uncovering her gorgeous face. "Promise you won't think I'm weird..?" She made eye contact again, making the world seem to stop around us. "Promise." I responded, giving her a light smile. She did the same, knowing that I would never judge her, no matter what weird thing she was about to tell me. ‘I wonder what it is.’

She took a deep breath, then began to tell me everything she was feeling. "Alright, so around the first week I joined the rebellion, I started feeling...different. When I was around...a certain person, my heart would beat so fast I thought I was sick. Also, my face would get all red and I felt like I was going to puke. But, it didn't feel bad, it only made me want to get closer and closer to them. Not only physically, but emotionally. And I don't know what to do about it!" 

Was I...was I hearing this right? Did she just say she had a crush on someone? All the while she was saying this, she broke our eye contact, obviously embarrassed. I tried to calm her, keeping my voice light and gentle. "W-we'll, who is this 'person'? Don't worry, you can tell me." More glitter fragments appeared around me, my excitement growing. I put my hand onto her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Adora took a deep breath before letting the word escape her mouth:  
"You."

I froze, not prepared for what she just said. My mouth went completely dry, and I felt like passing out from pure joy. "I-it's called a c-crush." Was all I could push out, until her words completely processed. "Be right back." I teleported away, to somewhere in the Whispering Woods, and began squealing. I spun around, almost tripping, but I caught myself on a tree. 

Everything dissipated into shining lights as I teleported back to my bed, a huge, goofy smile still stuck to my face. Adora looked back at me, confused but patient for answers. I once again looked her in those eyes of hers and began telling her what her feelings mean. "It's called a crush. It means that you want to be in a relationship with them. It's like being their friend, but with kissing and cuddling, calling each other cute names, and generally wanting to spend your time with the other person. That's the best I can explain it, because when you are in one, things just feel...right." Near the end, I could feel my neck and ears light up, and a light show go off around me. 

Though, the girl in front of me seemed relieved, but also a bit worried at the same time. "Oh...then this is probably weird for you. I'll just...go back to my room if you feel uncomfortable with-" She was about to get off my bed, but I grabbed her arm and cut her words off. A look of surprised flashed on her face as I did. "No! I-I mean...I actually feel the same way. For a while now actually, heh. Here, you can sleep here for the night. If y-you want, that is." I sheepishly trail my sentence off, and let out a breathy laugh. 

Her arm moved away, scaring me for a bit, until I felt her fingers interlock with mine. "C-can I do this, then?" The embarrasses look she gave along with her flushed face made the fluttering in my stomach worse. I squeezed her hand for reassurance before lightly pulling her towards the head of my bed. Putting my head on the pillow, I signal her to do the same. She does, at the same time bringing herself closer. Her head finds itself in the crook of my neck, out arms around each other's waist, and our legs touching but not yet tangled. 

"You comfy?" I asked, trying to not upset her, or rush this in any way she didn't like. I could feel her nod as she nuzzled closer to me. A light smile played at my lips as I felt her breath on my neck, and her back come up and down with each calming breath she took. I began to feel drowsy, like her presence was enough to lull me to sleep. And it did, making my vision fade to black and that warm feeling in my chest still lingering.


	2. She’s Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by 👌👌  
> Trigger Warnings!  
> Has some swearing and a kissing scene that gets a little heated, skip if you don’t like that stuff
> 
> Also thank you for so much attention just for one pretty short chapter, love you guys 💚💕💗💙💞💕💓💞💓💘

Glimmer POV

Great, just perfect. All my plans have come to a halt just because Catra and that giant scorpion lady showed up. I just wanted one night with Adora, slow dancing, relaxation, and even a midnight kiss, but no. The Horde has to come here and ruin my plans. This isn't even mentioning the fact that my best friend, Bow, is mad at me. Worst of all, Catra and Adora are WAY to close to each other for comfort.

All that catlike girl has done tonight is mess with Adora, lead her on. I get it, I'd miss Adora if she was my Ex too, but back off. I splash a bit of water on my face from the sink and look in the mirror. Anger and jealousy linger onto my features. ‘I know I'm supposed to keep an eye out for Scorpia but...what if Catra does something? Ugh, why am I so worried?! Not like she would pull a move on her....right..?’

As worry begins to set in, I decide that I need to get my girlfriend away from that toxic girl. Even at the thought of calling Adora my 'girlfriend', I feel like a thousand butterflies were set lose within my stomach. It almost makes me forget about the situation. Almost. ‘We're going to have a good time, no matter what it takes.’ Exiting the bathroom, I scan for her in the crowd of people.

With no luck, I begin to dive back into the party, sneaking past all of the dancing couples and flashy dresses and tuxes. But after some time of aimless searching, I spot her sleek blonde ponytail bouncing up and down, going fast across the dance floor. She's running, but from what, or who? I get a spark of energy, even in my tired state, and dodge past everyone to see Adora being pinned to the wall by Catra. Her sharp-toothed smirk forms as she begins leaning in to kiss her, with the blonde trying to escape her grasp. 

Rage seeps in from this and I bolt over as fast as I could to them. I took my hand and placed it on one of the arms keeping Adora hostage, making Catra face me. The smell of cologne and smog emits from her. "What do you want, pinkey?" Her little nickname and the innocent tone in her voice made my blood boil. "I want you to take your paws off my girlfriend." I retorted, a sharp edge to my voice. She gives me a sneer, and takes her arms off of the wall, freeing Adora. She practically attached herself to my arm the minute she can escape, making my chest tighten and a light blush creeping onto my cheeks. She is so warm and comfy, but I keep my attention on Catra, jut in case she tried anything else.

"I don't care, take that bitch, she isn't worth it." These words she spoke made me snap. No one talks about my Adora like that. I get away from her warm grasp and send my fists into the brunette's cheek. She stumbles back a bit, stunned, until she locked her heterochromatic eyes onto my own, anger filling them. "She's worth everything in the world, you're just to dumb to see that." 

She then bears her teeth, practically a mix between a snarl and a hiss, and lunges faster that I can react. Long, black claws penetrate just below my eye, and I draw back in pain. "Hey! No fighting!" A guard began shouting at us, running over to intervene before anything too serious happens. Frightened, I grab Adora by the waist and teleport somewhere, anywhere away from there.

Turns out, I made us go into the supply closet, filled with anything and everything just incase something bad happened. It was almost dark in here, but there was a small bit of light coming in from a one way window in the corner of the room that wasn't packed to the brim with supplies. Now only noticing that I've been holding my breath, I let out an exasperated sigh, leaning against some boxes, my arm still protectively held onto the beautiful girl next to me. "Are you ok..?" I ask after a couple seconds of heavy breaths. 

"I-I'm fine, what about you? She left a pretty bad scratch on your face." Adora turned to face me now, putting her gentle hands on my cheek while her slender fingers graze my wound. It stings, and I suck in air at the touch. "Agh, sorry!" She lifts her fingers off of it, but doesn't take her hand away, keeping my face warm. I smile at this, though the throbbing in my face tells me to do otherwise. "It's fine, I'm just glad you're safe." 

Adora POV

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're safe."

Those words played in my mind like a broken record, stuck on the same harmonious tune for hours and hours. I then lean in to give her the biggest hug I could, and I did, engulfing her small figure in my arms. I could feel her nuzzle against my chest, causing my face to tint pink. ‘This girl is the most adorable thing I have ever seen.’ A smile plays on my lips and I enjoy the feeling of her being here as long as I could. The incident that happened with Catra was fading from my current thoughts, except when her lips were so close to touching mine. It made me shudder.

Then a thought popped into my head, making my smile grow bigger. ‘Let's get this taste away with something good, shall we?’ I pull back from Glimmer and look into her eyes. Those beautiful, almost glowing orbs were spectacular, but soon my eyes trail their way to her lips. Light danced along the curves of them, and it looked like she had put on some lip gloss for the occasion. "A-Adora, what're you-!"

I cut her off by placing my lips onto hers. They were soft, like a pink cloud to take me away to another land. Her jasmine scented perfume entered my nose and I could taste the flavor of the lip gloss he currently had on. ‘Strawberry, my favorite.’ My stomach erupted with that warm—almost fuzzy—feeling I had every time our lips locked. It was an addiction, and one that I could get used to. 

But, like all good things, it must come to an end. I pulled back to breathe and looked at her again. Even with the room being dark, I could see her flushed face, and her big, goofy smile she had. It warmed my heart, and I wondered how could she be so goddamn adorable. "I-I, ugh..." Glimmer tried to get her words out, but her flustered state made that almost impossible.

"..You're such a good kisser." Her compliment made me become flustered, making a giggle escape for my lips and a huge blush burn across my face. "L-learned from the best." My voice came out in a stuttered mess, making my embarrassment worse. We sat there for a minute, with a hint of awkwardness in the air. ‘Maybe if I kiss her again, we won't just be standing here. Also....I just really want to give her another kiss.’

I began to lean in again, intent on starting up another kiss, but I suddenly felt a pair of lips crash into mine, sending us both backwards. That is, until I was stopped by a wall. I realized that I couldn't find Glimmer, and I felt a bit alone. As I was about to look around for her, an arm stopped my movements by pressing against the wall. Then another went to my shoulder, then slid down to hold my hand, interlocking our fingers.

It was, in-fact, Glimmer. Her smile was sweet yet playful, and she was slowly moving closer and closer to me. We're deemed to be in almost the exact position me and Catra were in, except she was replaced by my amazing girlfriend. Instead of fighting, I was craving contact with her and her sweet mouth once again.

And I got it, we began to kiss, though this time more passionately. One of her hands that was on the wall came up to my hair, her elbow resting on my shoulder, trying to run her fingers through it. To help, I used my hand to undo the hair tie with the golden clip, throwing them aside to continue. I loved when she does this, though it makes my hair messy, it feels fantastic. I let out a soft hum, and I can feel her shiver slightly at it. This makes that tingly feeling grow, and waves of warm flow through me.

Enjoying the moment, I hardly notice that our once intertwined hands were undone. Hers began trailing down my body, first my side, then my hips, then..."hhMM-" I yelp out of surprise, and she pulls back. ‘She just squeezed my ass...’

"Ah, I'm sorry, I got carried away!" She removed both her hands from my body, making chills come where her gentle touch used to be. I got a look at her, back at her eyes. They were filled with anxiety from my moments of being startled, but behind that was enjoyment, and even a hint of lust. "N-no, it's fine...I j-just want expecting that." Trying to calm her, I thought about it. To be completely honest, I wanted her to do it again, and this made my face flush even more than it already was. 

We barely did anything like this, we've only made out about 4 times, but every time we do we are at home, when the castle is empty and we are sure no one is around. Now, we're at a party, inside an almost closet sized room with everything in it. Though through my extensive research, this room should be locked, along with having sound-proof walls to prevent any intruders from hearing anything going on within. It was almost perfect.

Glimmer's voice brings me out of my daze, "You wanna do it again..?" She seemed almost timid, but I felt the confidence and anticipation in every word she spoke. I trusted her, and I just wanted to let her know she could trust me just as much. "Heh, yeah I do." This made her smile, her face perking up at my words. "Ok, just...tell me to stop if I do something you don't like." 

Instead of telling her my answer, I closed the space between us, shutting my eyes and loving every second. After a minute of simple kissing, I felt her pushing me back up against the wall, which I didn't mind at all. Her arms wrapped around me, hands tracing small patterns on my sides. On the other hand, I rested my elbows on her shoulders, hands cupping the back of her neck. It felt like time had stopped, and it was just me and her. No Catra, no Scorpia, no Horde, just us.

That's when I felt a slight pressure on my lips. It was her teeth, lightly biting down, begging for entrance. For a second I ponder, wanting to give in, but I decide not to. Smirking, I tighten my lips, trying to tell her that I'm in control. I did always strive to be dominant during times like this. A small grunt escapes from her throat when I stop her, knowing what I'm up to. Her hand, once grazing my hips, lead down and once again grab my butt, making me gasp. She takes the chance and slides her tongue past my lips, and the battle for dominance begins.

Heated and wanted, the kiss persisted, with our tongues locked together in a dance. At first, I began to overpower her, but soon enough I found myself getting a bit more tired. This gave her an advantage, and she took it. She brushed past me and began exploring my mouth with hers. The occasional sucks and rolls made small moans escape from my throat. Glimmer can be cute, but when she needs to, she's hot as hell. After she went through every corner of my mouth, she drew back, sucking in air just to fill her lungs. 

Then she came back down onto my lips, leaving a sloppy kiss, then trailed from my cheek to my jawline. The kisses, sucks, and sometimes even bites made my moans more frequent, causing me to bite my lip in any attempts to hold them back. She kept going down, until she reached a point between my neck, shoulder, and collar bone. Once she began to work her mouth there, I couldn't control myself. ‘Agh, how did she find my sweet-spot that fast?’ The noises that came out of me got louder and more erotic as she abuse it, biting down here just enough to leave a mark. I ran my fingers through her soft hair, making it messy with every noise I made.

With us both sweaty and panting, she gave her last little peck on my lips and looked me over, almost like she was admiring her work. I gave her a warm smile, letting her know that I enjoyed it as much as she seemed to. My legs felt weak, so I began sliding down the wall, my hair messily dragging down with me. I grabbed her hand, signaling her to do the same. She did, sitting between my legs, leaning back on my chest. On the other hand, I wrapped my arms lightly around her, and my head rested on hers. 

"We should probably get back out there. The others might be looking for us." Glimmer told me, but I could tell from her voice that she really didn't want to leave the spot she was in. ‘Neither do I.’ "Eh, it'll be ok. I'm sure they are having fun, so let's just stay in here for a bit." I say, giving her a small squeeze to comfort her even more. The last of the tension she had left her, and she leaned back on me completely. She sighed, making up her mind as to what she could do. "Yeah, plus I think if we run into Catra anytime soon I'm going to do more that punch her." We both giggle at this, but I know she probably would. 

A silence fills the room, but this time, it's not awkward. The moonlight that seeps in dances on the edges and wrinkles of the storage, giving them an almost glow. Glimmer's hair reflects some of the light, making it sparkle and shimmer like a midnight sky. I'm so lucky to have you. As I think this, I feel a light smile form on my face, knowing that I am truly loved.


	3. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are giving me so much attention!!!! Like holy fuck thanks💚💙💚 also this chapter is long as hell, so be prepared for the gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a medieval AU cause I care up with this at like 3 in the morning the other day

Adora POV

I stand before the once mighty dragon in awe. My sword is pulled out from its crusted flesh, traces of dark blood drip down the the tip. As I soon let the events sit in, my heart soars. ‘I can't believe I just killed the dragon!!’ Soon after this I begin jumping around, squealing praise to myself. My training really seemed to pay off, considering I was almost cooked alive a minute ago. Underneath my feet, the sound of old bones from previous 'rescuers' crunched as I hopped around. But, this small moment of celebration came to a halt when I realized what I came here for. ‘Shit the princess!’

I didn't want to leave her there another second, she has been stuck in this place for years now. My heart sank at the thought of being left alone for that long. Looking around, a worn stair case come into my view. ‘She's up there, I know it.’ My legs began carrying me up the many steps, soon making myself breathless. I stopped around halfway and sat against the wall. ‘I'm pretty sure the stairs are harder to conquer than that dragon.’ After a few more heavy pants I started up again, intent on making my way to the very top. And after what felt like an eternity, I did. My helmet bounced around on my head, making it feel heavy on my shoulders. I chose to ignore it and slowly walked in, not knowing what to expect.

It wasn't a very big room, only a small space was available to walk around, and there seemed to be a bed in the corner along with a closet. Inside the bed, a girl sits, seeming to be playing a beautiful tune on some sort of stringed instrument. The fabric covering the sides of the bed was blocking my view of her, so I decided to walk over and greet the princess. The sweet song echoes in the room, calming my nerves as I approach her. I pull back the fabric and I see her look up at me. The first thing I noticed here her beautiful eyes. Like a purple-pink galaxy filled with hopes and dreams. But the moment didn't lay for long, because I felt her foot kick into my metal suit with surprising force, making me fly backward.

"Ah fuck, sorry!" I heard her bed creak when she got up. "I-I didn't realize you were my knight, here, let me help you up." She held her hand up to me, motioning for me to grab it, and I did, my gloves coating her pristine hands in soot, though she didn't seem to mind. "Wow....after 4 long years, my knight is here." As much as I wanted to deny it, I could hear a hint of disappointment in her voice. This made me confused, but I chose to ignore it and let her keep talking. "Can you...um...take off your helmet so I can see the 'groom to be'." Her sarcastic ending made me realize what she was talking about, and my face flushed at this.

I completely forgot about how much judgement I got from back home when doing this. It's been so long since I've been there. They said a girl should be 'proper and well behaved', but I would rather die than be like that. Instead, I set off to prove myself by doing what no man could. Find the princess and return her home.

I looked back at her through my eye hole. I couldn't see much of her, but her voice sounded like that of a siren, beckoning me to come into the sea with her forever. ‘Wow I spend about 2 minutes with a girl and my lesbian senses are already kicking in.’ I shake my head nervously, not saying a word. I hear a grunt come from the petit girl as she moved closer to me. 

"Fine. Then I'll do it." She quickly put her hands on each side of my helmet and began to tug. I began to panic, and I yanked backwards, scared of the reaction I might get. "Ohoho, so you wanna do this the hard way ey? Alright, cOME HERE." She ran towards me and I was tackled to the ground. I closed my eyes at the impact of the floor, but my suit protected me from the fall. Then I felt the pressure on my head come off in one quick swipe, and the light of the room blind me momentarily. When my eyes opened, I was met with the face of the most gorgeous person I've ever met, lying on top of me in surprise. "H-Hi there p-princess..."

I gave an awkward smile, trying to lighten the situation, but she just stayed on top of me, beginning to blush. "Your a-a girl?!" She exclaimed, propping herself on my chest plate with her arms, a smile on her face. With this I got a better look at her. While I was expecting a poofy dress, her attire consisted of an off-white cotton button up, with long wool pants tied together with worn leather. 

‘Shitshitshitshescute.’ "C-could you umm.." I look over at her, and she soon realizes why. "O-oh sorry, heh." She stood up, takin my arm and once again yanking me up with her strong arms. My hair comes out of the suit in a messy ponytail, still covered in ash from the lower levels, much like my face. We stand there in an awkward silence for who knows how long, not knowing what to say.

That is, until, I choose to speak. Taking a deep breath, I began "Listen, I'm sorry I'm not the 'prince' you were expecting. So if you just want to keep waiting for them then go for it. I mean, considering how many bones were down there, the real challenge was that dragon. And since that's dead they shouldn't have a problem getting to you." I let out a sigh and the end and turned around, expecting her to sit right back down and continue her tunes. 

But, I felt her and grab my shoulder and turn me around, starting me right in the eyes. God damn those eyes are the best. "Why would I stay here? You saved me from both this stupid place and being forced into marriage. Though, you are kinda cute~" she winks and me I can actually feel my insides melting into a puddle. ‘Is this cutie flirting with me adnakfnwkhdjajsjfh??’ Without my mind being in control, I get closer to her and respond, "Your one to talk princess, I mean there were rumors you were pretty but no one told me you were THIS good looking." while bopping her nose at the last part, a blush now painting our faces. ‘WhAt ThE fUcK aM i DoInG?!’

She stood there wide eyed before a smirk returned to her soft face. "Ya know, I've been waiting for so long for a kiss-" she stopped mid sentence and pinned me to the wall, taking me by surprise, and continued, "-I could go for a lot more than that with you~" ‘Yes please, so do I’, I thought, but I knew I shouldn't. So, I held my thirsty ass down and spoke. "Now now princess no need to rush this. We've only met, and besides, you wouldn't want to fuck me." 

Her expression changed to one of lust to a look of confusion. Though, she still kept me held on the wall. "I guess you have a point with the whole 'we just met' thing, but after that you don't make any sense." She gave a warm smile that made my face dust another shade darker. "It's just that...Heh, never mind. Let's just get out of this dump." The princess took her hands off me and backed up. Then she let out a fake gasp and put her hand on her forehead for dramatic effect, shutting her eyes. "How dare thou speak in vain of my humble abode." When her eyes opened and looked at me, I began laughing at her behavior. "Pfft you dork, lets go."

She rushed back over to her bed, grabbed a bag and stuffed some of her belongings into it. The. She turned back to the way I entered and started walking. As she made her way to the stairs, I shuddered. No way I'm going near a set of stairs ever again. An idea popped in my head and I smiled "Your going the wrong way princess." She turns around, once again confused. That is, until I grab her you the waist and jumped out the window. She began to shout in protest, saying, "wERE GOING TO DIE!" But, as we fell, I unsheathed my sword and stuck it into the thick ivy covering her tower. I must have scared her, because I could feel her arms tightly wrapped around my neck. This made me both flush and smile

Once we reached the bottom, I tugged my sword out of the wall and put it away, I did notice, though, that she still has herself wrapped around me, nuzzling her face in the crook of my neck. "You know we're on the ground now, right?" At this, she pulled back, making me colder than I was. Her arms were still on my shoulders, and only were removed after she said, "Uh, yeah, I-I knew that.." I laughed at this, and that seemed to make her pout and blush. "Wow princess, look who went from a top to bottom in less than 5 minutes." I remarked, making her perk up in protest.

"Don't get cocky, I'll top your ass till you can't walk. And stop calling me princess." I let out an embarrassed giggle at her words. "Well I can't exactly call you by your name, I don't even know it." My remark made her take a deep breath and introduce herself while we began walking to the front gates. "I'm Glimmer, princess of Brightmood, and you?" "I'm Adora, farmer and shopkeeper. At your service m'lady." I say, giving an overdramatize bow. When I hear the sweet sound of giggling from her, my heart skipped a beat. I chose to ignore it and stand back up straight (Lmao bet?) . After that quick stop, we continued our way back up to the front. Once the tree line was in sight, I stopped her. "What are you-" I interrupt her with a loud whistle. It echoes far and wide in the clearing, until I can hear the calls of my precious baby. "Swiftwind!"

He gallops over to where we are, excited to see us. I give him some pets on his nose, making him neigh in delight. Pulling a carrot out of my bag, he quickly devours it. "Aww, you hungry boy?" As if in response, he snorts at me, making myself giggle. After one last pet, I hop on and look over at the Princ—I mean—Glimmer, asking "Need a hand?" She smiles at me and grabs my outstretched hand, climbing on the back of Swiftwind. I could feel her arms wrap around my waist as she puts her head on my back. As she does this, my stomach erupts with butterflies, feeling her lightly squeeze when I know she's ready to go.

I give a small 'hyah' and a flick of the reigns and we're off. We enter the tree line and I follow the path I took to get here. As we ride Glimmer and I begin talking, trying to break the silence. Soon enough, we begin telling stories about our lives, mainly funny ones. Like the time I first got Swiftwind and fell off after I tried slapping his ass and yelling 'GET A MOVE ON LIL DOGGY!'. Now she was in the middle of one of hers. "...hahaha and then I told my mom 'If pigs can do, so can I!' Haha, then she made me get three baths that night hahaha!" We were both dying of laughter at that point. Her sweet laughs rang around in my head with every one she let out. 

Soon enough our laughter died down, and we took in the gentle sounds of the forest. Bull frogs croaked while the crickets chirped, and for the first time in a while, I felt at peace. Even so, I haven't realized that the sun was going down. With the light we had remaining from the sky, I recognized something I had seen when making the journey here. "It's getting dark, we should rest for the night. And I think I know where we are, there should be a small cabin up ahead." I fling the reigns a little harder and Swiftwind takes off down the path to our current destination. 

After a couple minutes, we reached the house. On a tree closer to the house than the rest, I hitched up Swiftwind and gave him some water I had left over. "Night buddy, see ya in the morning." I give him a small peck on his cheek and watch as Glimmer makes her way down off of him. Her poofy pink and purple hair bounces up and down whilst she does this. "Alright Princess, I'll show you to your room." I could hear her groan as we begin walking, making my face form into a snarky smile. "I thought I told you not to call me that?" I just laugh at her pouting as we reach the wooden door.

Inside the almost pitch black cabin, I begin to search for the fire pit. Luckily, I found the square hole in the wall, filled with logs that I replaced in my last visit. Reaching into my satchel, I pull out my flint and steel, sending a spark onto the dry twigs in the center. Eventually, I had a small fire going, and I picked up some of the logs beside the pit and put them in. Once they caught, the house lit up. As I could see, I started one of the lanterns above the small table. After I did this, I looked over to find Glimmer on the what seemed to be hand-carved bed, covered with some animal hide that looked to be deer. 

She pulled out the stringed instrument she had earlier and began playing once again. That soft, melodious tune filled my ears once again and I can't help but hum it as I begin taking my armor off. When it was removed, I threw it in the corner of the house near the kitchen area. I made my way over to the fire afterwards to warm up, because to be honest, I was freezing. The calmness of the crackling fire and the music playing made any doubt I had in my mind disappear. 

The music did stop, however, and I could hear footsteps making their way towards me. It was Glimmer, and she took a seat next to me. Her eyes lightened up when she stared at the fire, making them glow more than they already did. "This is....really nice, ya know?" The softness in her voice caught me off guard, but I still felt my neck burn with the sensation of heat. "..It really is." I respond, casually inching closer to her. Both of our eyes are locked onto the fire, basking in its eternal warmth. Pretty soon, I feel her head lean onto my shoulder, making me jump in surprise. But I relax, leaning into her as well. We stay like this for a while.

Smiling like an idiot, I enjoy this, until her head lifts up and looks at me. I turn mine in response and our eyes lock. She silently begins to lean in, knowing where this is going. I was about to do the same, until an all-to familiar voice creeps up from the back of my mind. ‘What about her status? Your a farmer, she's a princess! And what about you two being girls?! Won't that just be an excuse to get yourself executed.’ This sends a panic through me, making me jolt back, eyes wide. "W-what..?" Glimmer looks at me with sad, confused eyes. 

"We c-can't...as much as I want to, we can't do this..." I got out, looking at the ground. I was ashamed of what I had been doing all day. I had flirted, joked with, and almost had sex with a princess! At this point my hands were shaking. "..What do you mean? Or do you just not like me..?" Glimmer eventually got out. How can she not see the problem! I then started to let all my thoughts, worries, and anxieties out. "Isn't it obvious, of course I do! Earlier I almost took your offer up to fuck you, plus, you are the only person that has ever brought me this much joy in my life. You're sweet, kind, hot, and just a great person to be around. I've had so much fun with you today, and I really want to kiss you, but what about you status. What about the fact that if we knew we were together I might get exiled or worse! But what if they did something to you, I couldn't think about if they punished you in any way. I just....really care about you....and I don't want you to suffer just because of me." I felt some tears threaten to pool over my eyes but I refused to let them out. 

Glimmer gave me a look that was filled with all sorts of emotions. "...then I won't go back." She stated firmly. Finally making contact with her, I could see she was serious. "Even if we don't do this, I'll have to go back home and be forced to marry some rich snob from another kingdom just for his money. Then I'll spend the rest of my life miserable, teaching kids I didn't want to have how to become the same way. Does that sound appealing to you?" I quickly shake my head. "Then how about you," she grabs my hand with hers, interlocking our fingers "and me. Living in this old cabin. Surviving off the land. Either being just friends or," she cups my cheek with her other hand, "a little more than that. What do you say?" 

It felt like time had stopped and it was just the two of us. Her words somehow made my heart beat faster and faster with each coming second. Instead of answering her, I closed the space in between us. Her lips were soft and unscathed, while I knew mine were chapped, but she didn't seem to mind. We stayed in this position for a few more seconds before pulling back. We stared at each other, wide eyed. "...that was...a-amazing..." she softly spoke. I smiled at her blush-ridden face and said "Agreed. And you better believe there is no way in hell that your going back now." Her light giggles made my smile widen.

She stopped laughing soon after. Her messy hair and rounded face were perfect. ‘I am so fucking gay. Wow, what a shocker there.’ Eventually she wrapped her arms around me in a hug, and soon after I returned it. It was a warm, soft, and simple hug, but it was all we needed. 

Then Glimmer spoke, breaking the soothing silence once again. "Hey Adora, y-you mind if I take you back up on that offer I proposed earlier?" She leaned out of the hug and looked back at me, a blush smearing across her cute little face. "Oh, and what would that be?~" I asked, smirking while doing so. "You know what I mean you fucker." She says, laughing lightly at me. 

I see her begin to lean in once again. And this time I do the same, until our lips locked once again. But we both knew what the other wanted, and it was more than just a simple kiss.

Swiftwind POV

Lets just say I didn't get much sleep that night. They were loud, and I mean LOUD. And I bet you want to read about what's going on in there eyy? Well, don't worry, the author isn't THAT much of an ass to lead you on that much. Since this chapter is long enough, the author will put it in a separate chapter after this for the ones who want to read about it.

Also, thanks for the views here, the author is very surprised to get this much attention. Don't forget to vote and comment, and remember that requests are open! Bye guys!

Word count: 3528


	4. Princess (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh so this is smut where it cut off last time. It’s shit and I promise I’ll get fluff next time

Last time on gays in a cabin:

I see her begin to lean in once again. And this time I do the same, until our lips locked once again. But we both knew what the other wanted, and it was more than just a simple kiss.

Glimmer POV

As we kissed, my heart rate shot through the roof. All the flirting, teasing, and jokes weren't for nothing apparently. My one hand made its way up her body to cup her cheek, while the other snaked on her chest, just below her neck. Hers rested on my sides. Staying like this, I felt like nothing could get better.

Soon this innocent lip-lock went deeper, a result of us getting needy with one another. Her tongue slowly came across my lower lip, becoming for entrance. And with her initiative, I let my mouth open.

Just as her tongue met mine, she began straddling me in her lap. This led me to wrap my legs around her torso, crossing over one another ever so carefully.

Our mouths danced in a synchronized fashion, swirling around each other, until I felt her trying to overpower me. This won't do at all. When we break for air, I go back in quick, taking her by surprise. This let's be push past her tongue and explore the entirety of her mouth. 

Her light moans may have been muffled, but they were enough to turn me the hell on. Yet, before this got too serious, I broke away. Some saliva connected us, until it was drooling down our chins as we were panting for air. She is such a good kisser. I stared her in her beautiful eyes, half lidded from lust.

"Are you....ok with going..all the way?" I ask, still trying to catch my breath. She shakily nods her head, her breath ragged and uneven. With this, I prepared to continue.

"Then bed. Now." My sudden orders made her jump, and she let me get off her lap and got onto the bed, awaiting my arrival. As I got on, I messily got on top of her, my legs now back over her lap, though she was almost under me. I leaned down, and instead of going back on her lips, I went closer to her ear.

"I'm gonna show you I'm not all talk babe~" I felt her shift a bit underneath me, her blushed face letting me know that I was doing things right. After what seemed like an eternity, I went back on her lips, immediately shoving my tongue inside, once again going everywhere I could.

I began to get handsy, running my hands down her hips and onto her thighs. Her light moans were music to my ears, and I wanted more. I put my knee in between her closed legs, forcing them apart. She let out a gravely noise, making myself become hot and bothered as well. 

Another minute of kissing went by before we decided that there were too many layers between us. After parting, we both took out shirts off, leaving us in our worn leather bras. She looked absolutely stunning. But to my surprise she looked away from me, putting her arms over her breasts in embarrassment. Why was she covering herself, she's beautiful!

"Hey, no need to hide. Your gorgeous, and I don't bite. Well...I take that back." I placed a hand on her cheek and she looked towards me and giggled. 

"Hehe, whatever you say princess~" Her voice was a bit gravely, yet still had a singsongy tone to it. I gave one more long kiss on her lips before trailing past her jaw line and down her chest. While doing so, I moved my knee a bit deeper into her parted legs, making her whimper in delight. 

Once I reached just above her chest, I began to turn my pecs into long sucks, sometimes bites going across her skin. Adora bit her lip and rolled her head backwards, trying to be quiet as I marked her skin. But I wanted to hear her, so I reached behind her and I clipped her bra, letting it fall into my hands. I threw it behind me and continued my work. 

My hand groped one of her breasts to see her reaction. A loud moan escaped her throat, her attempts earlier became futile. She grunted as I began massaging them. To her surprise, I took one of her nipples in my mouth and began to suck, twirling my tongue on it until her breath was hard to distinguish from her wails of satisfaction. 

My mouth left her boob and trailed down her stomach, leaving light, but sometimes darker, hickies in my wake. That is until I reached where her pants were. At this point, her hips were bucking onto my knee, wanting as much friction as possible. 

Her fingers slowly, but surely, made their way into my hair from one hand. She ran them through it, earning a small hum from me. Yet, before I could even think about taking her pants off, I had to ask once more of this is what she wanted. My lips left her hip bone and she looked down at me, confused.

"Yo-you sure you wanna do this? Last chance to back down." Her beautiful eyes had an odd sparkle in them, one that I had never seen, though it was something that I wanted more of. 

"I'm positive just...k-keep going." Her blush was bigger now, spreading down her neck as she said this, her eyes scan over our intertwined bodies. I smirk as I lean up and kiss her forehead, before putting my hands on the top of her pants. 

I started to remove them, also taking my knee away from her crotch, causing her to squirm at the lack of my touch. Though as they are past her thighs, I could see her hand trying to pleasure herself without me. I take both of them, including the one currently running through my hair, and pin them above her head. 

"Ahahah sweetheart, that's my job~" I purred. Purposely, I start to remove her clothing slower this time, obviously making her even more horny than she already was. She started biting her lip, once again trying to keep her noises hushed. Her legs tried to rub together, but I held them apart as I stripped her clothing down ever so carefully.

Finally, I stared at her body, now only covered with her slightly baggy underwear. They were almost soaked by the center. A cocky smile rest on my features at how turned on she was just because of me. My left arm slowly made its way down as I snaked it up her leg. Soon, it rested on her thigh, and I could feel her shiver at my touch.

"Agghh...f-fuck.." I could hear her mumble, looking down at me. Locking eyes for a second, I lean back up and give a sloppy kiss on her lips. Whilst doing this, my palm that rested gently on her began to more up her leg. 

"G-Glimmer....?" Her breathy voice came out, calling my name. 

"Yeah Adora, is something w-wrong?" 

"Not at all, ju-just...please be gentle...it's k-kind of...my first time." Adora looked away, obviously ashamed of this fact. Her cute little stutters made me smile gently.

"I promise. But if it starts to hurt just tell me." I once again leaned up and gave her a hug, my hands not leaving where they were, so it was sort of a nuzzle. I gave a quick kiss on her neck and moved back down, taking what she asked in mind.

My hands begin to move again, and I soon reach the hem of the last clothing she had on. Yet instead of ripping them off like every fiber of my being was telling me, I decided to keep teasing her. Pulling them down slightly, I let them flick back up as I begin rubbing her area through her fabric.

A very loud, and incredibly hot, moan came from her throat at this. I could barely take my own teasing, I just wanted to rip this off and fuck her. 

And that I did. As that sound escaped her, I pulled them down and put my hand on her mound. I let my thumb trail down to find her slit, and once I found it, I began to circle her clit, she howled in delight, her head threw back and she let whimpers and other noises escape her.

Carefully, I let my pointer finger come down a little further and find her entrance. With little to no effort, I slide my finger in her and receive another loud moan from it. 

Her breath begins to labor as I pump it back and forth, slowly at first. But when I could feel her grinding on my hand, I went slightly faster. 

Another one found it's way into her, and I fingered her until I felt that she was close. Her entire body was shaking and she seemed to be radiating heat off of her skin. With this in mind, a sly smile tugs at my lips as I begin reducing my speed. She responded with little groans of protest.

"G-Glimmer...stop being such a-a tease..." 

I give off some light laughter, then I pick up the pace more. Her sounds became louder as she reached her peak, to the point where she was practically screaming once she came. Keeping up the speed, I help her ride it out, her body falling slightly limp as she concludes. 

My fingers slowly come out of her and I wipe them off on the bed. Adora looked worn out, but still happy. I smiled at this and crawled next to her. We begin cuddling, our heads gently resting together in the silence of the shack.

"Did I do ok?" I shyly asked, a light red dotting my face. 

As if to answer my question, she tilted her head and gave me a long kiss on my lips. It held something more than lust, though. It has compassion, understanding, and comfort. It made my insides melt and my heart leap. 

"I honestly don't think I've ever felt that good in my life." She stated, lightly squeezing me. Our bodies lay together as our legs tangle in each other. The light cracking of the fire was dying out as I drifted off into a slumber, with Adora in my arms.


End file.
